


Like a Crashing Wave

by CranberryBliss (lostyoursoul)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostyoursoul/pseuds/CranberryBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek had proposed his very last solution to them, they’d all said no at first. It was too weird. It’d destroy their friendships, it was cheating and they weren’t even gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Crashing Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for me, because I wanted to write about the pack fucking like bunnies. More one-shots with different pairings might follow.

\---

“Hey. You’re late, I was just about to call you.” Scott grinned when he opened the door, his cellphone in his hand.

“Yeah, Derek was pissed about something so he had to bitch at me about it.” Jackson rolled his eyes and pushed past Scott into the room, dumping his backpack carelessly onto the floor. He flopped down on Scott’s desk chair, stretching his arms over his head to get the tension out of his shoulders.

Scott frowned and closed the door. “Not happy about what? What did you do?”

“Nothing! Why do you automatically assume it was me?” Jackson huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “There are other people in this pack, you know. Maybe he just vented at me because he likes me best.”

Scott snorted at that. Like it wasn’t always Jackson who screwed up. And okay, sometimes it was Stiles but since he and Derek had started dating, Derek was a little more patient with him. “No, seriously. Tell me?” He put his cellphone down on the desk and moved behind Jackson, rubbing the other boy’s tense shoulders.

Jackson sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before he pushed Scott’s hands away. “I got into a fight with Stiles.”

Typical. Scott rolled his eyes and went to sit down on the bed. “Again? Jacks, you have to stop fighting with Stiles. Derek will never take your side in this, you’re gonna lose every time.”

“Fuck, I know that, okay? I don’t need you to tell me too, Derek made himself pretty clear.”

Yeah, that explained Jackson’s mood today. He was always annoyed at something, always a little angry and ready to blow but this was directed at someone. .

Scott raised his hands in defeat, really not keen on picking a fight when Jackson was like this. He’d always be able to overpower Jackson, as the older and therefore stronger wolf, but that wasn’t what he’d had in mind when he’d invited Jackson over.

“Okay, fine. Calm down. Let’s talk about something else.” he suggested and Jackson visibly relaxed, leaning forward in the chair.

“Where’s Allison? Didn’t you guys have plans today?” he asked then, probably more to say something than out of real interest. Jackson liked Allison well enough, cared about her even, but he didn’t usually ask about her.

“She’s out with Lydia and Danny.” Scott replied nervously, fidgeting slightly on the bed before he caught himself doing it and stopped. “Don’t worry, she knows you’re here.”

Jackson grinned at that, shaking his head. “I still don’t get that, you know. I mean, I get it, it’s part of being a pack but I don’t _get_ it, you know?”

Yeah, Scott knew perfectly. When the pack had first formed, after Derek had killed the alpha, they hadn’t worked out. Except for Scott and Stiles, they hadn’t really been friends before. Jackson and Stiles had never gotten along, Scott and Jackson were rocky on a good day and Lydia and Jackson had just broken up. Even Scott and Allison were still so new to each other, still had to figure out what they wanted and needed in their relationship. They were teenagers, they didn’t know how any of this worked yet.

There’d been fights all the time, really bad ones and more than once Scott thought they’d break up the pack and go on with their lives without each other. But Derek wasn’t ready to lose another family.

Introducing Danny to the pack had been one of several attempts to improve things and while it made it easier for Jackson to feel part of the family, it wasn’t enough to make everything magically better for all of them. So they tried hard to resolve all the complications between them, tried to get Jackson and Stiles to bond, Scott and Jackson to release their tension without fighting and Jackson and Lydia to get over each other and be friends.

But as soon as old problems were solved, new ones popped up. Nothing they did was enough.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Jackson interrupted his thoughts and Scott looked up in surprise.

“Nothing. Sorry. Yeah, I know what you mean. It’s all. . . new. And weird. I mean, it’s not like we can tell anyone outside of the pack. Come here-” Scott leaned forward and took Jackson’s wrist, pulling him toward him until they were both sitting on the bed, not an inch of space between them.

“Yeah. Sometimes I think I can never get used to it and then sometimes it’s the best thing ever. But Derek was right. The pack is working now.” Jackson murmured, chewing on his bottom lip. Scott raised a hand to Jackson’s cheek to make him stop because his lips were always chapped when Jackson was nervous and it was about time they got over the weirdness of things. Not that Scott had gotten over it so far, no, he was still very much working on that.

When Derek had proposed his very last solution to them, they’d all said no at first. It was too weird. It’d destroy their friendships, it was cheating and they weren’t even gay. The last part turned out to be only half true, as most people were, in fact, bisexual or at least bi-curious, the first part hadn’t happened so far and it wasn’t cheating when everyone knew what was happening when and with whom.

“Yeah, sort of. Although I’ll definitely never get used to seeing Stiles with you.” Scott felt heat rise into his cheeks. That one time he’d stumbled upon them in the locker room, he was still having bad dreams about. Okay, maybe those were wet dreams. But that didn’t make them _good_.

“I think that’s what the others are saying about us.” Jackson’s lips curved into a grin.

“Lydia thinks it’s hot.”

“Of course she does, it’s Lydia.”

They grinned at each other, the tension bleeding out of them like a crashing wave and Scott wasn’t sure who made the first move but suddenly they were kissing. Slow and gentle, like they needed to find each other’s rhythm’s first but then the kiss quickly intensified, their lips meeting with urgency.

Jackson was an amazing kisser. Always the overachiever, eager to please and at the same time demanding to get as good as he gave. He opened up for Scott easily, welcoming his tongue with his own and moving one hand to Scott’s nape to pull him closer.

Sadly, Jackson wasn’t so easy all the time. It’d make things so much better for the pack. It was almost like he never managed to accept Derek as their alpha, not completely. He respected Derek, was even still afraid of him sometimes but it wasn’t the same as full acceptance and couldn’t replace it.

There was so much they still had to work on.

“Stop thinking so much.” Jackson murmured against his lips, not liking that he didn’t have Scott’s full attention. “I’m not doing all the work here because you fail to focus on what’s important.”

Scott laughed and pulled back. “‘What’s important’? What’s that?”

“That I’m _horny_.” Jackson stated and yanked Scott forward, back into kissing. He sat up so he was kneeling on the bed, leaning over Scott. His fingers sneaked under Scott’s sweatshirt, pulling the fabric up and over his head, breaking the kiss only for a moment.

“You’re an attention whore.” Scott said between kisses, struggling to lose his pants and socks because clothes were seriously overrated.

“Fuck you.” Jackson replied without any heat. He shoved Scott back onto the mattress the very second he was naked, climbing up to sit in his lap, still fully clothed. “If you don’t like it, I can go and call Danny.”

It was a joke this time but Jackson had actually done that before, called Danny to finish what he and Scott had started when they’d gotten into a fight halfway through. Danny had hung up on him. Not one of their most glorious pack moments.

“No way, I waited all day for this.” he admitted. “I almost popped a knot just thinking about it...”

Jackson grinned at him, his fangs already showing, and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it carelessly to the floor and Scott used the distraction to roll them around, bring Jackson under him in the blink of an eye.

“Hey!” Jackson protested, his eyes wide. “It’s my turn!”

“It was your turn last time!” Scott corrected awkwardly, letting his fingers trail over the waistband of the other boy’s jeans. He’d really been looking forward to this and once Jackson started bitching, he could easily ruin everything. But he was starting to learn how to deal with Jackson when he was like this. Danny had been quick to teach him.

“That didn’t count.” Jackson insisted.

“Come on, seriously? Are we fighting about this now?” Scott sighed, rolling his eyes slightly.

“I’m not fighting. It’s my turn, period. Get off me!” Jackson demanded, shoving against Scott’s torso until he could push up, leaning on his elbows.

“What’s wrong?” Scott deliberately turned his voice soft and looked at Jackson with the sympathy he knew the other boy hated with a fiery vengeance. “Did I hurt you last time? Are you scared? ”

Jackson’s jaw dropped and he stared at Scott in perfect exasperation. Then he caught himself, his eyes squinting in anger. “Oh, I’ll show you _scared_. It’s fucking on now, asshole!”

He struggled to sit up, trying to shove Scott further back on his hips, but Scott quickly caught his wrists and pushed him back down. Then he slowly sneaked one hand into Jackson’s jeans, rubbing over the bulge in his shorts. If he looked for it, he could feel the beginning of a knot forming at the base of Jackson’s cock, a clear sign that he was just as worked up as Scott was, maybe even more.

Jackson groaned quietly, his eyes fluttering shut and the fight going out of him just like that, but his hips started to move against Scott’s hand, demanding, needy. He shivered whenever Scott put a little more pressure on the half-formed knot, kneading it gently between his fingers.

But Jackson wasn’t a patient person and Scott’s gentle touch clearly wasn’t what he needed right now, so he shoved Scott’s hands away to yank his jeans open and push them down to his knees, leaving it to Scott to tug them off and throw them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

“Come on!” Jackson’s need was clear in his voice, low and rough, and Scott didn’t even consider making him wait for it. He nudged Jackson’s legs apart, using his shoulders to open them wider and leaned down, letting his tongue trail over the entire length of his erection once, twice, before wrapping his lips around the tip and swallowing him down.

Jackson’s dick was hot and heavy on his tongue, the same taste that he always identified with Jackson, musky and something he associated with apples but wasn’t actually apples. He could feel his wolf growl and pace inside him, impatient, longing to fuck or be fucked; it wasn’t picky.

Jackson shouted in surprise when Scott started to suck, gently at first and then a little firmer with every down-stroke. He didn’t take the knot, never managed to, so he didn’t try, but formed a circle around it with his fingers and squeezed. A string of colourful curses fell from Jackson’s lips and he started writhing on the mattress, this close to begging him for more.

A hand sneaked into Scott’s hair, clenching into the strands and pulling uncomfortably, not to make him stop, more to control his rhythm but no way was he letting Jackson call the shots when it was his turn. He pulled off his cock with a wet pop, letting it fall against Jackson’s stomach, ignoring the other boy’s annoyed groan while reached for the nightstand to get the little bottle of lube he kept in the bottom drawer.

“You want me to do it or..?” he asked nervously. He didn’t like this part, it never got any easier for him. It was just so hard to tell when someone was ready for a knot of his size. Danny was nice, always letting him know how much was enough, as did the girls sometimes, but Jackson seemed to like watching him squirm. And Jackson would definitely make him pay for it if he hurt him, in very creative ways.

“Yeah, you do it.” Jackson licked his cracked lips, watching Scott through dark eyes and probably knowing exactly how insecure he was. Maybe even counting on it.

Okay, then.

“Turn around.” Scott patted Jackson’s leg with one hand while opening the bottle with the other.

Jackson complied quickly, almost eagerly and Scott had to suppress the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. He could pretend all he wanted because in the end, he was a total slut for it and would always roll over.

Jackson left his torso on the bed while slightly raising his hips, revealing the hidden place between his cheeks and Scott swallowed against the sudden dryness in his mouth. His cock ached at the sight and he had to press his hand against the base for some relief.

“Are you staring at my ass?” Jackson craned his neck to check. “Stop that.”

“No, of course not.” Scott blurted out, pushing at Jackson’s head until he was down on the bed again, grinning into the pillow, the bastard.

Scott poured some lube on his trembling fingers, spilling a little on the sheets and Jackson’s leg but he quickly wiped it away and slipped his wet fingers into the other boy’s cleft. Jackson yelped and tensed at the first touch of the cool gel to his opening but quickly recovered and dropped back down, muffling his groan with the back of his hand.

“Fuck, warn a guy.” he mumbled before spreading his legs slightly, which Scott decided was a signal for ‘continue’ so he eased his index finger inside, a little at a time.

Jackson made a quiet, pleased sound in his throat, and snuck a hand down between his body and the bed to close it around his erection, slowly rubbing it in the confined space. Scott could see his fingertips appear beneath his balls every few seconds and he watched in fascination for a few moments before Jackson suddenly kicked him in the side.

“Ow! What the hell-” He rubbed the sore spot until the sting lessened.

“I don’t have all day, McCall!” Jackson shot back, tilting his hips up. _That little-_

A growl escaped Scott’s lips, deep and dangerous, and Jackson froze mid-motion.

There, much better.

Scott rubbed a soothing hand over the back of Jackson’s thigh until the other boy relaxed again before he finally pushed two fingers inside him, earning him a happy moan in return. Jackson was tight and hot around him, clenching sharply around his fingers whenever he pulled back so he started to make small in-and-out motions, twisting and turning his fingers gently, adding a little more lube when he felt it necessary.

“Oh. . .” Jackson jerked involuntarily when Scott brushed against his sweet spot, so Scott quickly pulled his fingers back a little to do it again. And again. And then some more, just because he could.

Jackson keened and struggled to rise up on his knees so he could push back against Scott and the sweet sensation inside him and Scott wrapped one arm around his hips to help him up. The change in position made his fingers slip deeper quickly and Jackson gasped in surprise.

“Shit, that’s good-” he broke off with a groan when Scott added another finger and rubbed along his inner walls, finding his prostate quickly and staying there, deeply massaging the little bump. He yanked Jackson’s hand away from his leaking cock with the other.

“No, fuck, _don’t_ -” Jackson’s entire body tensed like a bow and Scott knew that he was on the verge of coming, his body burning with pleasure and the need for more but his release was just out of reach. Scott almost expected him to shift at some point but so far there was no sign of it.

“Come on, McCall!” Jackson sounded wrecked, desperate and needy as he’d never admit and Scott decided he was as ready as he was going to get. He was quick to pour some lube over his own, achingly hard cock and pulled his fingers back to guide it inside, pushing slowly but steadily until he was in to his knot.

_Holy shit._

Despite all the preparation, Jackson was gripping him like a vice, tight and smooth and Scott had to bite his lower lip hard to prevent himself from shooting off immediately. He groaned deeply and leaned over Jackson’s back so he could rest his forehead against Jackson’s shoulder for a moment to catch his breath-

Then Jackson’s opening tightened around his dick, like it was trying to pull him in further and Scott almost _died._ His knot hurt, swollen and pressing against the tight muscle.

“What are you waiting for?” Jackson growled, turning his head to bite at Scott’s neck with sharp fangs and that was it.

Scott’s hips surged forward and his knot popped past the rim, almost too big to fit anymore, making the other boy yell out and clench his nails - claws now - into Scott’s forearms, digging deep into the skin.

“Don’t move. Don’t you dare move.” Jackson panted, grimacing as he tried to adjust to being so full, the knot probably pressing right against his prostate and sending the most delicious sparks through his body.

“Have to-” Scott moaned, hoarse and breathless, this close to coming if he could just get a little more, just a little bit of friction, just-

Jackson’s hand suddenly closed around his own knot, his knuckles turning white with the strength he was using and he came with a choked off scream, long spurts of come shooting from the tip and dripping down his fingers, his muscles tightening and clamping down on Scott’s knot and _fuck, yeah._

His vision whited out for a second while almost painful jolts of pleasure raked through him, heat spreading all over his body and finally leaving through his cock. He felt like he was coming forever, his nerve endings tingling all over before he finally came down and back to earth. Jackson chose that moment to slump down on the bed, groaning quietly when the movement made the knot tug at his sore hole, and Scott shivered, another spurt of come leaving him. They’d be stuck like this for a while.

His arms felt heavy, sluggish, when he tightened them around Jackson’s waist and pulled, moving them both until they were lying on their sides, tightly joined.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes, only the occasional happy sigh escaping their lips when one of them shifted, causing Jackson to clench around the knot inside him. Then Jackson turned his head, blinking at him tiredly.

“That was quick.”

Oh, _asshole._

“Hey, you came first!” Scott protested loudly and Jackson snickered, then snuggled back into Scott’s arms, settling in for the wait until they could separate, expecting Scott do to the same and normally he would.

But Jackson sort of deserved payback for that remark and only one thing came to mind. Scott wasn’t sure if he’d be able to pull this off, he’d only seen this in a porno once but maybe. . .

He slowly started to move his hips in tiny circles, making his knot press against Jackson’s sweet spot every time and the other boy flinched in surprise, clamping down around him to stop the motion but Scott was having none of it. The friction caused a delicious tingling in his own dick and actually, that was kinda nice.

“Hey, what- what are you doing?” Jackson arched his back with a groan, moving one hand back to push against Scott’s abs but abandoned the idea halfway and pulled him closer instead. “Stop that- _oh._ ”

Jackson was still half-hard, just as Scott, but his knot was almost fully deflated and Scott quickly closed a hand around it, squeezing it until it grew again. A hand gripped his wrist, whether to stop him or to keep him there Scott didn’t know, but he would have ignored it anyway, just kept massaging and rubbing the growing bump.

Jackson whined at that and started to clench around Scott’s cock involuntarily, undecided between bliss and too much, too soon.. He was trembling slightly, couldn’t handle all the stimulation to his sensitive nerves but his cock was fully on board with it, steel-hard and leaking come.

Scott rubbed his fingers along the shaft to get them a little wet before he closed them around the tip, massaging it firmly.

“No, please, Scott-!” Jackson begged, his voice desperate, pained and he was clawing at Scott’s wrist now, leaving red streaks on his skin but Scott ignored it, giving his cockhead a few more squeezes and tugging his knot against Jackson’s opening again, and Jackson came with a jerk, throwing his head back with a shout. His body shuddered all over and a few high-pitched sounds escaped his throat, almost like sobs, before his muscles relaxed all at once and Jackson gasped for air, his eyes wide open.

“Now _that_ was quick.” Scott mumbled, a small grin on his face. He wiped his hand on the already soiled sheets.

“Fuck you. . .” Jackson croaked, too blissed out to think of a better comeback. “‘M so gonna get you back for that. . .”

Scott chuckled, unimpressed at the weak threat, and pressed a soft kiss to Jackson’s neck before he pulled the sheets tightly around them and settled in for a nap.

\---

Thanks for reading!


End file.
